Midnight Munchies
by Morgan le Fay810
Summary: Ronon and Teyla stay up late- and decide to cook brownies. Part of SAWS.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, and I never will.

This is part of SAWS, the Spanky A Week Summer. Thank you to fyd818 for encouraging me to write this fic, and for the title. I couldn't have done this without you!

--

Ronon walked into the deserted cafeteria and paused when he saw Teyla rummaging through the pantry shelves. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Teyla paused. "I am hungry and am looking for something to eat. I suspect you are here for the same reason."

"Um, yeah. So, what do you want to eat?"

"I do not yet know," Teyla replied. She continued to look through the shelves. "Perhaps some crackers?" she asked as she held up the box.

Ronon looked at her. "I was thinking of something more baked. Like… brownies?" He sent her a hopeful look.

Teyla sighed. "Ronon, you know that I lack the ability to cook anything,"

"So? I can bake it, and you can help me!" Ronon grabbed the box of brownie mix out of the cupboard and set it on the counter, and started looking for a mixing bowl.

"What? Ronon!"

"Come on. Can you find two eggs for me?"

Teyla sighed. "Fine. I will help you. But you have to clean up." She walked to the fridge and began looking for eggs.

"Alright," Ronon poured the contents of the box into the mixing bowl, found a measuring cup, and walked over to the sink. Teyla cracked the eggs, and Ronon poured the water and oil into the bowl. Teyla began mixing the contents while Ronon got out a pan and the cooking spray. Teyla brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, Teyla, you got some batter on your nose," Ronon said, dipping a finger into the bowl when she wasn't looking.

"What?" Teyla said.

"Here, let me get it," Ronon brushed his fingers across her nose, leaving the batter. Teyla brushed her hand across her nose, smearing the batter.

"Ronon!" she cried. She smacked his shoulder and he started laughing. "Why did you do that?"

He grinned. "I felt like it." Teyla rolled her eyes.

"I am done mixing the batter,"

"Okay. I'll pour it and stick in the oven." Ronon told Teyla.

--

She sat down at a table, watching Ronon put the brownie pan in the oven and set a timer. He then walked over and sat down next to her. They sat for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. Ronon decided to start a conversation.

"Are you looking forward to the next mission, Teyla?"

She smiled. "Yes. I have not seen the villagers for several seasons. And are you looking forward to the mission?"

"Not really. All we're going to do is trade for some food." Ronon grimaced.

Teyla laughed. "It has to be done. You will not be able to get out of going on the mission."

"I know." The timer rang just then. "I'll take them out," He grabbed two hotpads and took the brownies out of the oven. Teyla walked over to join him, taking a knife from a drawer. She gave the knife to Ronon, who cut the brownies. They each took one.

Ronon took a bite. "They actually taste good!"

Teyla glared at him. "Was that meant to be an insult to my cooking ability?"

"Maybe. Don't hit me!" He exclaimed, as she raised a fist.

Teyla took a bite. "They are good."

"What's that I smell?" They heard a voice say. "It smells almost like brownies,"

Ronon and Teyla looked at each other. "We'll have to hide the brownies. McKay's here," Ronon said.

"That's because it is brownies, Rodney," Sheppard appeared around the corner with McKay. John saw Ronon and Teyla by the brownie pan. "Teyla, did you bake these?"

She glared at him. "She helped me," Ronon said.

"They should be edible then," Rodney said. "Can I have one?"

Ronon looked at Teyla. Teyla looked back at him. He grabbed her hand, grabbed the brownie pan, and started running out of the cafeteria.

"Hey! They took the brownies!" Rodney yelled.

Sheppard looked at the kitchen. "They didn't even clean up,"

"I can't believe it,"

--

Teyla started to slow down as they came close to her quarters. "I cannot believe that you did that. We did not even clean up."

Ronon looked embarrassed. "Oops. Do you want to finish these brownies?"

Teyla just started laughing. Ronon joined in with her laughter.


End file.
